cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Christopher Lloyd
Christopher Lloyd (1938 - ) Film Deaths *''The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across the 8th Dimension (1984) Bigboote: Shot in the chest by John Lithgow. *Star Trek III: The Search for Spock (1984) 'Kruge: Kicked into a river of molten lava by William Shatner as they dangle over a cliff. *Back to the Future (1985) 'Emmett Brown: In the original, Christopher is shot by Libyan terrorists, but when Michael J. Fox returns to the present time at the end of the movie, it is revealed that Christopher was wearing a bullet-proof vest to protect himself from a note that Michael had written for him in the past to warn him of his impending death. (Due to the time-paradoxes in the script, it's open to interpretation whether or not Christopher had the bullet-proof vest on the whole time.) *Track 29 (1988) Henry:'' Stabbed to death (off-screen) by Theresa Russell in the attic; we only see a bloodstain forming on the ceiling after Theresa leaves the house. Shortly beforehand, there is a scene of Christopher being stabbed repeatedly by a naked Gary Oldman; however, since we hear Christopher's voice coming from upstairs after that scene, it's established that Gary is only a figment of Theresa's imagination, the on-screen stabbing is only Theresa's fantasy. *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) 'Doom: Dissolved in "dip" after revealing himself to be a toon and attempting to kill Bob Hoskins. *Back to the Future Part III (1990)' Emmett Brown'' Shot in the back by Thomas F. Wilson after going back in time to the year 1885. Michael J. Fox learns of his desth when he finds a gravestone with his name on it, but follows Christopher to the past and prevents his death. *''DuckTales: The Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990; Animated) '''Merlock: ''Providing the voice of an anthropomorphic wolf; he falls to his death after losing his talisman while in the form of a gryphon. *Angels in the Outfield (1994)' "The Boss" Angel: Playing an angel that helps Joseph Gordon-Levitt, he dies (off screen) of an unspecified cause sometime before the film begins. *Things To in Denver When You're Dead (1995) 'Pieces: Shot in the chest by Steve Buscemi in the theater projection booth. *Anastasia (1997; animated)' Rasputin: Drowned when he falls into an icy lake while trying to kill the young Anastasia (voiced by Kirsten Dunst); he returns through supernatural means, and is finally destroyed when Anastasia (voiced by Meg Ryan) smashes the cylinder containing his soul. causing him to turn into a skeleton and crumble to dust. *My Favourite Martian (1999) Martin:'' Dies of an allergic reaction to a tranquilizer dart (due to his alien physiology); he is brought back to life by his sentient spacesuit when Jeff Daniels and Daryl Hannah bring it to him. TV Deaths *''When Good Ghouls Go Bad (2001; TV Movie) 'Fred Walker: Crushed to death by a large amount of pumpkins; he later comes back as a zombie and finally dies when he turns into dust while dancing with his wife (Jennie Dibley). *Malcolm in the Middle: Hal Grieves (2006)' Walter: Dies off-screen (from unknown causes). Although we are informed of his death in this episode, Christopher himself does not appear (having been absent from the show since 'Family Reunion''' in 2002.) Lloyd, Christopher Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue